


给鼬的生日惊喜（2016宇智波鼬生贺）

by Amaranth42



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Chinese Language, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, Uchiha Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*现代 paro<br/>*大叔鼬 X 大叔佐，甜，清水<br/>*私设注意：在这里佐娜良是两人婚后收养的女儿<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	给鼬的生日惊喜（2016宇智波鼬生贺）

6月7 日  
18:00  
“吊车尾，你又不回家吃饭啊。”佐助说着走进鸣人的办公室，后者正敲着键盘，手边还有一杯泡面。  
“啊，佐助啊，”鸣人抬头看了他一眼，算是打招呼，注意力又回到了电脑上，“嗯，还有些事情没处理完就让雏田不要等我了。你准备回家了？”  
“不，我手头也还有些事，看到你办公室的灯还亮着就来看看……”  
这话似乎让鸣人有些惊讶，他的敲击停了下来，视线也从屏幕上转移到了佐助身上。后者的表情还是一如既往的平静，换作旁人，恐怕即使凝视他的黑色眼眸半个小时也看不出他的意图。  
“啊，既然这样，不如我们待会一起吃饭吧。”鸣人咧嘴露出了他的招牌式笑容。的确，旁人很难能猜出佐助的想法，可是作为一起长大的好友，鸣人察觉到佐助是有话想跟他说。  
“嗯。”简短的回复证实了鸣人的猜想，目送佐助走出门的时候有意无意地看了手边的泡面一眼。  
啊……早知道就不泡面了。

19:00  
结果果然还是变成这样了啊。看着眼前垒起来的空碗和埋头对着一碗拉面大快朵颐的金发青年佐助有点无奈地轻笑一声。  
“所以，你找我是想说什么？”鸣人突然抬起头，非常直接地切入正题。不过，这也确实是他的风格吧。  
“嗯……我是想问你一个问题。”  
“哦，有什么想问的就问吧我说。”并不是不耐烦，鸣人的性格就是这样，有话直说。佐助倒是觉得鸣人这耿直的性格和他的蓝眼睛一样，清澈通透，和某人难以捉摸的深邃黑瞳正好相反，即使朝夕相对有时也很难明白他到底在想什么。  
“……如果你想给雏田准备一个生日惊喜的话，你会怎么做？ ”顺着鸣人的话很自然地就问出来了，佐助是这样想的。六月天的闷热傍晚吃着热气腾腾的拉面让他觉得热气在往脸上涌，才不是在脸红。  
听到了意料之外的问题，鸣人愣了一下。看了看佐助的表情，他似乎是很认真地在问这个问题，又思考了一下今天的日期，突然明白了这个问题的意思。对自己的推理能力很满意的鸣人笑着说：“啊，这个啊。她有次生日，我特意比她早起，趁着她还睡着在她手指上绑了一根红绳。她醒来后就跟着红绳走，一直走到客厅里。红绳另一头绑的是给她的礼物。 ”  
佐助听完若有所思地点了点头，也没忘了调侃好友一句：“真少见，你居然也有心思细腻的时候啊。”被调侃的那方挑了挑眉来表示不满，接着往下说：“她看到礼物的样子很可爱哦我说，脸都红了。嘿嘿……”佐助知道雏田的性格，这样的画面也是很自然就能想象出来。  
然而——  
“……哥哥睡眠很浅的，在他手上绑绳子肯定会被发现。”说完叹了一口气。  
“是吗？”鸣人撇撇嘴，“要我说啊，鼬哥的生日根本不用这么麻烦嘛！”  
佐助不解地看着他。  
“老板，再来一碗——哎，很简单啊，把你自己送给他不就好了嘛我说！”虽然已是两个孩子的父亲，但是鸣人喜欢恶作剧的性格还是没有改呢。  
佐助没好气地翻了一个白眼。  
“嘿嘿，我是认真的我说。鼬哥有什么偏爱的制服吗？学生制服？女仆装？禁欲系？哎不管是什么你去买一套嘛，他生日那天晚上你就穿上躲在卧室里，哦对了还要把灯关掉，等他进来一开灯就看到穿着制服的你，多好的惊喜啊！”  
佐助揉了揉太阳穴，突然觉得头有点疼。  
“啊，加上道具效果更好哦！可以准备好手铐和马鞭什么的！”  
佐助听到自己的额头撞上桌面的声音。  
“……真不愧是自来也的好学生。”

21:00  
佐助独自穿过热闹的街道。对于这个城市而言，夜生活才刚刚开始，街灯与车灯交织描绘出城市的火热夜晚。不过他的心思并不在此。  
把鸣人那不靠谱的建议一一否决掉，一切又回到了原点。一想到这里，他无奈地摇了摇头。  
就在这时，口袋里的手机响了起来。  
是女儿发来的短信：“樱阿姨教我做的蛋糕已经学会了，再练习几次一定可以做到完美！（≧∇≦）不过我们要怎样才能给鼬一个惊喜呢？ヽ(´o｀；)”  
说起来，鼬和佐助收养她时做了一个在旁人看来很前卫的决定：不以家长的权威来约束她，甚至让她直呼鼬和佐助的名字，在日常生活中也是把她当作平等的家庭成员，而不是被照顾的小孩来看待。这一决定是好是坏也很难说清楚，不过就目前的结果来看，13岁的佐娜良并没有很强烈的反抗心理，这让佐助很是欣慰。  
看着女儿的短信，佐助的嘴角浮现了他自己都没有察觉到的微笑。  
“这么快就学会了，不愧是我的女儿。可惜，我也没想好要怎么准备这个惊喜呢。”  
“哼！笨蛋佐助！(￣^￣)ゞ”  
佐娜良，今年13岁，比起同龄人来没有很强烈的反抗心理……大概吧。

21:30  
佐助已经离开了繁华的商业区，来到了一片安静的住宅区。熟悉的环境让人有种莫名的安心感，公寓楼发出的柔和灯光让闷热的夜晚好像也没那么讨厌了。  
用钥匙开家门时发现门没有反锁，那么应该是有人在家。  
“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来！”说话的是已经从小樱家回来的佐娜良，现在的她已经不会像小时候一样扑到他怀里了，但是还是会在他回家时用最纯粹的笑容来迎接他。  
看到这样的笑容，佐助决定忘记她在短信中叫他笨蛋这件事。  
在玄关的时候就已经发现了，那里只有佐娜良的鞋子。  
“啊，鼬还没回来，肯定又是写书写着忘了时间了。”佐娜良双臂抱胸，眉头轻蹙，这样抱怨着。佐助想起来鼬曾说过，佐娜良生气的样子和佐助小时候简直一模一样。虽然佐助认为他小时候应该没这么别扭，不过人类的认知总是容易出现偏差，比如说鸣人总觉得自己是个不善言辞的人，在旁观者看来，这简直是鸣人人生第一大错觉。  
“写什么国际关系什么理论的，又是冲突又是合作的……反正也没有人会看嘛……谁知道现实主义自由主义构建主义都是些什么鬼东西啊，“她好像把佐助的沉默当作了默许，开始滔滔不绝地抱怨了起来，”人们都只局限在自己的世界里，只要战争不降临在自己头上就闭着眼睛能过一日是一日，不但拒绝思考还不想让别人思考……切。”  
佐助又无奈又好笑地看着她，向她招了招手让她过来。  
佐娜良快步走向他，刚走到他面前就被佐助伸出的两根手指戳中了额头。“好痛……那个，我是不是说得太过分了？”佐娜良有些心虚地盯着地板。  
“嗯，是过分了。”若是换作富岳，听到这种话肯定会板起脸训斥一番；换作鼬也好不到哪去，肯定会拿出他当老师的做派讲一堆道理。佐助在这点和父兄有点不同，比起直接的说教，他更倾向于让佐娜良去主动思考自己言行的不妥之处。  
“对不起……”  
温柔的大手揉了揉她的头，佐娜良抬头看到了那双满含笑意的黑色眼睛，也以笑容回应了他。

23:00  
家门被轻轻推开，关门的动作刻意放慢。客厅里的灯没开，只有走廊的地灯散发着微弱的光线。穿过客厅，主卧的门虚掩着，门缝里透过的光线说明里面的人还醒着。  
鼬推开门，看见穿着居家服的佐助坐在双人床上，左手拿着一本书。少年时期翘起的头发如今顺从的垂下来，留长的刘海挡住了一边眼睛，右手修长的手指翻过一页，骨节分明的食指停在了嘴唇旁边。鼬突然有点不舍得打扰他，站在走廊和卧室的交界处安静地欣赏这一画面。  
不过，佐助已经注意到了站在门口的鼬。视线离开书本，抬起头来看见正在轻笑的哥哥。  
“有什么好笑的事吗？”  
“没什么。”鼬一边走向佐助一边解开领带——西装外套已经被他放在了玄关的衣帽间里，走到床边，俯身在露出不解的表情的弟弟唇上轻轻吻了下去。  
“我回来了。”说话时两人的嘴唇还近在咫尺，鼬温暖的气息就这样传到了佐助的脸上，让他有半晌的失神。  
直到鼬已经直起身来才想起来要说的话：“欢迎回来。”  
“你最近回来的比较晚呢。”  
鼬刚把上衣脱下，正站在衣柜前准备寻找睡衣，听到这话转过头来，有些好笑的说：“想我可以直接说出来的。”  
“才不是我，”佐助把书合上，随意地扔在床头柜上，“被女儿讨厌的话可不要怪我。”  
“哎呀……被佐娜良抱怨了啊。”鼬的语气有点无奈。  
看到鼬这样的表情，佐助不禁浮现了一种想恶作剧的念头，他故意用不满的语气说：“这段时间你到家的时候她都已经睡着了，除了每天早上的问好以外你都没和她说过话，她生你气也是理所当然的吧。她还说啊——你写的书反正没人看。”  
不出意料的看到了鼬受伤的表情，佐助故意把头转到一侧。  
“我看到你在笑了，佐助。”  
“谁在笑了。”话音刚落，一个枕头在空中划过一道弧线，然后被鼬稳稳接住。  
“其实你也有点吧。”  
有点什么？鼬有时说话只说一半，这点让佐助很苦恼。明明在学校里讲课时表达很清晰，一回家就会变成这样。佐助仔细想了想他们之前的对话，鼬的意思应该是“我一直很晚回家，你和佐娜良都有些不高兴吧。”不对，也有可能是“其实你也有点想我吧。”还是第二种解释更合理吧，哥哥不完全说出来就是怕佐助感到难堪。想到这里佐助觉得脸颊有些发烫，又想捉弄弟弟又怕他炸毛的哥哥……真是的，今天天气太热了……  
“抱歉，佐助。我最近是太投入工作了，以后都会早点回家的。”等佐助回过神来，鼬已经换好衣服坐在他的身旁。鼬温柔的眼光凝视着和他一样的墨色眼睛，脸慢慢靠近，最后鼬的嘴唇按在佐助的额头上。  
虽然嘴上老是抱怨热，晚上佐助还是在鼬的怀里睡的呢。

6月8日  
7:00  
和往常一样，佐助起床时餐桌上已经摆好了早餐和咖啡。鼬在一边喝咖啡一边用平板看新闻，背着书包的佐娜良在玄关系鞋带。  
佐娜良说：“我走啦！哦，佐助，早上好！”  
佐助：“嗯，早上好。”  
鼬：“过马路小心点。”  
“知道啦，我又不是小孩子！”佐娜良在鼬看不见的地方做了个鬼脸。  
目送她出门之后佐助才在鼬旁边坐了下来。  
“早，佐助。”  
“早，哥哥。”佐助一边吃着鸡蛋三明治一边含糊不清地说。  
鼬：“佐娜良刚才和我说，马上就要考试了，这两天都会在学校自习到很晚。让我们晚饭不用等她。”  
佐助：“哦，是吗。我今天和明天也要加班，估计会很晚回来。”  
鼬在心里叹了一口气，昨晚才承诺他会早点回家，看这样子，这下家里只有他一个人了。而且明天还是……唉，算了。

17:00  
这是鼬今天第四次在读文献时分心了。PDF上密密麻麻的文字像是以前父亲在庭院池塘里养的鱼，游来游去。只能怪自己平时忙于工作而不小心忽略家人，佐助和佐娜良会忘记他的生日也是没办法的——鼬是想用这样的理由说服自己的，但是实际上还是会觉得有点寂寞呢……  
既然无法集中注意力，结束了教书的工作他就决定回家了。就算家人现在都还没回来，那么这次就换成他来迎接他们回来也不错，等待的时候顺便可以把家里打扫一遍。鼬想到自己在干净整洁的家中迎接佐助和佐娜良归家时的画面，嘴角不禁微微上扬。  
回家路上特意去超市买了新鲜水果和番茄，经过甜品屋时又买了一盒三色丸子。之前还有些寂寞的心情早已变成了期待。

18:00  
现在的鼬有点困惑。  
门把手上系着一束包好的金色郁金香，没有附加的卡片，不知道是谁因为什么理由而留下的。以及开门的时候意外地发现门没有反锁，和进门之后听到低沉的男声和略带稚气的女声同时说道：“欢迎回来。”  
这是个什么景象呢？  
半边衣帽间的门贴着气球，客厅的地上还散落着不少的气球，手上还拿着一个气球的佐娜良笑容有点僵硬，佐助好像在把什么东西收进口袋里，“呃……今天回来得真早啊，哥哥。”  
“说这话的应该是我才对吧。你们两个到底在玩什么？”  
佐娜良：“我们……那个……对了，我们是在做大扫除！”  
有没有人告诉过这孩子，她一点也不会撒谎。  
佐助也被这笨拙的谎话逗笑了，却故意说：“对，我们在做一种叫‘把家里弄得更乱'的大扫除。”  
其实看到眼前景象的鼬怎么会不明白？只是现在拆穿的话未免太破坏气氛。“是吗？那你们辛苦了。我买了一些吃的，就当是辛勤劳动的犒赏吧。”说完走向厨房，准备把食物放进冰箱。然而在那之前就被佐助叫住了。  
“哥哥，东西放在桌上就好，我来收拾。你先去洗澡吧，我们待会出去吃饭。”  
“诶？”难得三人都在，在家吃饭不是更好吗？还是说，有什么不能让鼬接近冰箱的理由吗？  
压抑住内心的好奇去洗澡的鼬想，不管他们在玩什么，只要假装不知情配合他们让他们开心就好。话虽如此，洗完澡看到贴满玄关衣帽间门的彩色气球时，鼬的嘴角不自觉地勾了起来。

22:00  
晚饭过后他们又在商店街逛了很久，听着佐娜良讲述在学校发生的趣事，偶尔会走进店里买些东西。看着玻璃橱窗反射出三人的倒影，鼬心想，上一次一家人一起这样出来是多久以前了？内疚感不禁浮上心头。突然手被握住，指尖传来的温度和触感都在告诉鼬，这是佐助的手。没有言语，只是用这样的动作传达自己的心意——不必感到抱歉，我都理解。  
逛完商店街又在附近的公园坐了一会。初夏潮湿的夜风参杂着泥土与树木的芳香，也吹散了白天的燥热。鼬和佐助都不是话多的人，彼此靠着坐在公园的长凳上欣赏夏夜的星空。女儿时不时会说一些可爱的话，引得二人发笑。  
回到家时已是深夜，一脸不情愿的佐助和佐娜良被鼬以“时候不早了快去睡觉”为由催促着去洗漱。  
“我们现在怎么办？计划已经完全被打乱了诶。”盯着漱口杯发愁的佐娜良小声问身旁的佐助。  
“别担心，有我在。你先回房间，我来拖住鼬，时间到了就行动。”  
“呐，哥哥，”趁着鼬在铺床时，佐助的手臂紧紧环绕住他的腰，下巴枕在鼬的肩膀上，“我还不困嘛。”有些耍赖的语气，像是回到了那个缠着鼬陪他玩的小男孩。  
佐助心想，这可不是在撒娇，谁让我哥拿这招没辙。  
鼬的手覆盖了上来，轻轻摩挲着佐助的手背。能清晰地感受到鼬手上的薄茧和温暖，熟悉的触感让佐助很安心。  
“那，要不要我给你讲个故事？”鼬揶揄道。  
“那得看是什么故事了，不好听的故事我可不听哦。”几乎是贴着鼬的耳朵说出这句话，说完还不忘用舌尖划过鼬的耳垂，佐助确信他听到了鼬呼吸加重的声音。  
鼬掰开佐助的手转过身来，右手揽住了佐助的腰，就这样，两人的胸膛贴在一起，连心跳似乎都同步了。  
感受着对方胸口的炽热，佐助伸手勾住鼬的脖子，吻上了他的嘴唇。舌尖舔过鼬的嘴唇，像是在恳求着、渴望着，鼬微微张口，准备迎接。就在这时，佐助突然推开了鼬。  
“怎么了？”  
“那个，我突然想起来我有东西忘在客厅了。呃，等我一下，我马上回来。”走出房间的佐助深呼一口气，同时努力平复自己过快的心跳。瞥了一眼时间。  
佐娜良已经在餐厅等待了，餐桌上的蛋糕盒子系着丝带，正在等待某个人来打开。佐助向她点点头，朝着主卧走去。  
佐助算好时间，走进房间，只见双手抱胸的鼬似笑非笑地看着自己。让鼬和他一起出来时鼬也没有问任何问题，直到见到佐娜良和餐桌上的盒子才露出一丝惊讶的表情。不过，佐助在心里偷偷把鼬这个表情归为他的演技。  
佐助默数，时间一到向佐娜良使了个眼色，二人同时望向鼬。

6月9日  
00：00  
“生日快乐！”  
“哈、哈哈……”即使是有着非同常人忍耐力的鼬，也有撑不下去的时候。明明已经很努力地去抑制笑，肩膀却不住地颤抖，“抱歉……只是觉得这样的你们很可爱……”佐娜良鼓起脸颊，佐助则无所谓地耸了耸肩，一副“我就知道会这样”的样子。  
止住了笑的鼬又回到了一如既往的温柔神情，“说真的，很感谢这一切，有你们真好。”  
“这些话留着待会再说吧。”佐助牵着鼬的手将他领到餐桌前，催促着他打开盒子。盒子里是生日蛋糕这点并不意外，只是上面的图案是两只在树枝上歇息的乌鸦，互相依偎着，羽毛贴在一起。鼬看到佐娜良露出的得意表情就明白了，柔声道谢后又使坏揉乱了她的头发，引来一阵不满的哼唧声。  
因为佐助和佐娜良坚持蛋糕要由寿星来切，仔细欣赏了蛋糕图案的鼬这才依依不舍地切了下去。给不喜甜食的佐助切了一小块黑巧克力多的部分，给自己和佐娜良的则有着厚厚的奶油与糖霜。松软的蛋糕和细密的奶油夹杂着可可的香气，幸福感溢满了整个口腔。

坐在鼬旁的佐助悄悄地把什么东西塞进了鼬的手里。  
是一个小巧的盒子。  
鼬很小心地拆开了包装，蓝白相间条纹的包装纸完好无损。里面的是一对银色的手表机芯袖扣，还能看见齿轮的转动，制作十分精致，也能体现出挑选礼物的人的用心。  
“诶，居然是蒸汽朋克风格啊。”鼬惊讶的语气让佐助有点得意，却又因为不想表露得太明显而故意抿住嘴唇，这一微妙的表情变化全被鼬看在眼里。鼬伸出一只手指轻轻抬起佐助下巴，微微眯起的双眼散发着略危险的气息……然而，在佐助背脊僵硬甚至连呼吸都有些不顺畅时只是轻描淡写地说了句：“不愧是佐助呢，真是了解我的喜好。”  
混蛋哥哥，一定是在报复刚才的事。

就在这时，桌上的手机震动了两下，是鼬的手机。佐助把他的手机递了过来。手机屏幕显示有一封新邮件，寄件人：宇智波美琴。  
看到母亲发来的邮件，鼬放下手中的叉子。邮件里什么也没写，只有一个附件。说不定是什么重要的文件，鼬这么想着点开了它。  
的确是很重要，不过和鼬所想的不太一样。  
“鼬，生日快乐！”视频中的美琴向摄像头招了招手，从角度和距离来看应该是她举着手机自己录的，美琴笑着说，“我和你爸爸现在在游湖。看，是不是很漂亮？”鼬示意让佐助和佐娜良一起来看，只见美琴坐在一艘小船上，微风轻抚过她的乌黑长发，她的背后是一望无际的蓝，空中偶尔有疑似某种鸥的鸟类飞过。这样的景色乍一看分不出是海洋还是湖泊。  
说起来，富岳和美琴退休后在乡下买了套传统的和式民居，不过养老的生活没过多久两人就闷了，闲不住的夫妻俩决定去旅行，经常一出去就是几个月。鼬想起来，富岳在几天前的邮件里提到过，他们这几天会在北美的五大湖。  
“我们现在住在休伦湖和密歇根湖的交界处的一个小城里，因为今天天气很好就租了船游湖了。啊，对了，这个地方的特产是手工制作的软糖哦，我今天吃了巧克力朗姆酒味的和巧克力碧根果味的，你肯定会喜欢的！”鼬看到了在一旁偷笑的佐助和佐娜良。唉，妈妈是故意的吗……  
“你们要是有空的话也可以来玩哦，这个地方的名字是……呃，亲爱的，是什么来着？”旁边传来富岳的轻笑声，突然画面跳了一下，正在划船的父亲出现在视频中，也许是因为经常在户外活动的缘故，富岳的精神显得比以前更好。应该是发现镜头对准他了，富岳微微颔首，“这个地方叫麦基诺岛，英文是Mackinac Island，在美国的密歇根州。一个很小的城市，人也很少，适合夏天来。”  
“哎，别作出一副一本正经的样子嘛，又不是拍旅游纪录片。而且，你还有更重要的话要说吧。”  
富岳有点无奈地笑了笑，说：“鼬，生日快乐。”  
镜头又切了回来，美琴的笑脸出现在屏幕上，“好啦，知道你也不想听爸妈啰嗦太多，就说到这里啦，替我们向佐助和佐娜良问好。还有——我爱你们。  
美琴朝镜头后方眨了眨眼，像是在示意什么。“咳……”富岳干咳了一声，说，“我想说的话，和你妈妈一样。”看不到富岳的脸，不过也不难想象他现在有点高兴又有点为难的表情。  
“哈哈……这算什么呀？”富岳的话让美琴不禁笑着摇头。随后她再次向镜头招了招手，结束了录像。  
不坦率的父亲和温柔的母亲，有的时候鼬会想，佐助和他更像谁一点呢？

“我们也爱你哟！”说话时佐娜良特意挺直背脊，努力让自己的视线与鼬处于同一水平线，不过身高的差距还是摆在那儿。鼬弯下腰，对上那双闪烁着调皮光芒的黑眼睛，笑道：“谢谢你啊，我也爱你。”佐娜良有些得意看向佐助，说：“你要是说不出口也没关系的哦，我已经帮你说了！”  
“谁说我说不出口了？”佐助突然凑近鼬的耳边，压低声线，一字一顿地说道：“我爱你，鼬。”  
没有用言语回答，鼬只是轻轻拨开他额前的刘海，吻上他的唇。回应着鼬的动作，佐助的手搭上鼬的肩头，手指穿过他长发。  
只是一个浅尝即止的吻，却让世间所有蜜糖失去滋味。

一旁的佐娜良默默地拿出了手机。  
#我快被家长的闪光弹闪瞎了，万能的微博，哪个牌子的墨镜比较好？#  
#有点急，在线等#


End file.
